The perfect wedding or not?
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: Takes place on the day of the wedding. Flynn runs out of the church. Let's just say everything goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I got the idea for this story when I was watching the new shake it up episode " Clean it up " and the commercial for the next episode came on called " I Do it up ". **

**Summary: It's the big day and in the church jeremy and georgia are about to say " I do " but flynn stops the wedding.**

**Chapter 1: Cece's P.O.V **

**I am really happy for my mom. I can see it in her eyes that she really loves Jeremy. After Jeremy says " I do " the preacher says the same thing to mom just as she is about to say I do Flynn yells " STOP, I can't handle this I'm sorry " just before he runs out of the church. My mom, Logan Rocky, Ty, and Jeremy are about to run after him but I say " No! let me get him " my mom says to me " okay, but we can't continue the wedding ". I say " yes you can do it without me and flynn " and then I run out of the church to go find my little brother. **

**Logan's P.O.V **

**After cece left to go find Flynn Georgia said " I...I guess start without them ". I wondered what flynn meant when he said he can't handle it. I hope cece finds him and soon. **

**Cece's P.O.V **

**Where could he be. I checked everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Wait there is one place I didn't check. It wouldn't hurt to look. When I got to the train station I saw flynn stuck in a crowd of people trying to get in a train. Flynn ended up inside the train so I foolwed I saw him sitting so I sat next to him and said " you okay little man " he shook his head 'no'. He then said " I don't think I'm ready to start a whole new family " I said " me neither I have to look foward to logan teasing me I just feel so left out I always think 'why me' 'why do I have to be dyslexic' why do I have to be...me' ". Then the doors close and the train starts to move I start to panic and so does flynn but not as much as me. I go up to a random lady and ask " umm excuse miss but do you know where this train is going " she says " to Olyimpia, Seattle " my eyes widen**_**. OH MY GOD what are we gonna do **_**I thought. **

**Well that's a wrap for chapter 1 I know it might be a little short I wanna hear ur guyses opinion so far on this story so REVIEW. PEACE OUT Y'ALL (:**

**~ .984**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so in the 1st chapter it's supposed to say " Seattle, Washington ". Thxs for the reviews and I will try to make this chapter as long as I can. I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter soooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up **

**Chapter 2**

_**Last time in the perfect wedding or not**_

_**The train doors closed and the train started moving. I started to panic and so did flynn. " Umm excuse me miss do you know where this train is going ? " " to Seattle, Washington " OMG what are we gonna do.**_

**Cece's P.O.V**

**Flynn was so quiet and I was hypervenelating (AN: think I spelt it wrong). So many thoughts were running through my head. How are we gonna get home? Were are we gonna stay? How are we gonna eat or sleep?. I wonder what's going on with them right at this very moment...**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

**not The wedding is over it was beautiful. Cece and flynn have been gone for hours and I am starting to get really worried. I am at their apartment waiting for them to come back. Cece is my best friend I'd hate it if anything happened to her. Logan looks like he's really worried and if he is he is probably just worried about flynn not cece. Then my phone vibrates I look at the caller ID, my eyes go wide. " It says I'm getting a facetime request from cece " then everyone looks at me as I press answer.**

**Cece's P.O.V**

******* before the facetime request *******

**Flynn asks me " will we ever see mom or dad again " I tell him " of course we will flynn but not anytime soon ". I remember something our geography class seattle doesn't have any train stations it only has 1 airport and the tickets are really expensive. I then realize I had my phone on me this whole time. I whipp out my phone and start vigourisly typing let's just say I have a long password. Flynn looks at me and says " what are you doing cece " I said " I'm gonna facetime rocky hopefully she will pick up and I have a full battery so we don't have to worry about it dying ". I facetime Rocky after a few rings she picks up and I see face.**

_**Rocky: Cece! Oh My God you had us all scared to death where on earth are you**_

**Me: Well hello to you to Rocky me and flynn are fine ( my voice goes higher as I say the last part )**

_**Georgia (mom): Cece I know your lying where are you and flynn we are gonna pick you up **_

**Me: That might be a problem**

_**Jeremy (stepdad): what do you mean**_

**Me: what I mean is flynn and I are on a train**

_**Everyone: WHAT! HOW?**_

**Me: well when I went to go find flynn I couldn't find him ANYWHERE so I decided to look at the train station. I saw him stuck in a crowd of people and he ended up inside the train so I snuck on the train and we talked for a couple minuetes, and when we were about to leave when the doors closed and the train started to move. So I went up to a lady on the train and asked her if she knew where the train is going...and she said it's going to Seattle, Washington.**

_**Rocky: HOW are you gonna get back? WHEN are you gonna get back ?**_

**Me: I don't know how or when but we will. We love you guys we'll see you soon. **

**Me & flynn: Bye love you guys**

_**Everyone: Bye love you too **_**(with them on the verge of tears)**

**With that I ended the call. The captain just said we will arrive in seattle in 6 more hours it's around 9:55 p.m. I hope we'll figure something out in the morning.**

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to REVIEW C U L8ER (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps how have you been . In my last chapter for rocky's p.o.v the word 'not' isn't supposed to be there. Thxs for the reviews. **

**Chapter3: Flynn's P.O.V (because never did him or logan)**

**I woke up my head on cece's lap, but she is still sleeping. So I sit up and decide to wake her up I say " cece wake up ". Then the captain says through the intercom "**_** We will be in Seattle in 15 more minuets "**_** then she is wide awake. She says to me "morning" I smile and say " morning " she asks me " when are we getting off " I said " in 15 ". I hope we will be okay when we get off this train. **

_*****__** 15 minuets later **__*****_

**Me and cece have just gotton off the train and I can tell you right here right now that we are LOST! Then a group of teens walk up to us and one says " hey are you guys lost " cece says " yay we had a little mishap at our hometown ended up on a train that lead here and we have no idea where we are (AN: the train was going to olympia not seattle pretend seattle doesn't have a train station and olympia doesn't have a train that goes to Chicago) ". One of the boys says " oh wow...well where are you from " I say " chicago, Illinois " and their eyes go wide one of the girls say " that's really far away " we nodd. Then the tallest boy says " well I thinkwe should introduce ourselves I'm Jason, this is marcy, conor, layla, kim, thomas who we all call tommy, tailia, and ethan. Me ,Conor , Layla, and Tailia are sibilings and so are Marcy, Kim, Tommy, and Ethan ". Cece then says " It's nice to meet you guys I'm Cece and this is my brother Flynn " I say " Hey do any of you have food I'm hungry ". Cece yells " FLYNN ! " Kim says " It's okay we were just going to get something to eat you guys want to come we could also get you guys new clothes because your dressed all fancy ". Cece says " are you sure we woudn't want to be a bruden to you guys? " Marcy says " don't worry about you guys need help and we'd be more than happy to help and we don't consider you a burden ". Me and cece smile and say " okay ". Then we are dragged off.**

**Cece's P.O.V**

**Marcy, Layla, Tailia, and Kim all dragged me to Macy's then Sears then Charlotte Russe and lastly Forever 21. They bought me 18 dresses, 10 pairs of shoes, 25 pairs of pants, 14 skirts, 16 shorts, 30 pairs of socks , 28 pairs of underwear, 20 bras, and 42 shirts. We finally got to the food court in the mall and let me just tell you this mall is HUGE, we see flynn, ethan, jason, tommy, and conor coming over. Me and the girls say in unison " hey guys " they say " hey " I ask my brother " so flynn what did the boys buy you " he said " let's just our arms and hands are gonna be sore for a while " and we all laughed. " hey flynn should I facetime rocky " and he nodds. Layla asks "who's rocky" I say " she is one of my friends back in chicago " i go on face time and I see she is logged on I click on her and it starts to ring after a fewmore rings she picks up it looks like she has been crying.**

_**Rocky: Hey cece (she says a little uneasy)**_

**Me: Rocky what's wrong**

_**Rocky: It's your mom, logan and jeremy **_

**Me: what happened **

_**Rocky: They all died in a car accident yesterday**_

**Me:...**

_**Rocky: I gotta go **_

**She ends the call and I'm shocked but at the same time I'm relieved Flynn looks relieved, shocked, and a bit sad and I am to. Tailia asks " what's wrong " Flynn tells them and they say " we are so sorry " I tell them " it's alright but where are we gonna go " they all smile and Kim says " come to our house with us we can adopt you we are all related we are cousins my parents can adopt you and flynn " ethan says " well what do you say..." me and flynn look at each other smile and say "...**

**CLIFFHANGER! So I hoped you liked it and I forgot the disclaimer AGAIN sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it I only own marcy, layla, tailia, kim, conor, jason, ethan, and tommy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people thxs so much for the reviews I've got a suprise coming in the later chapters. The next few chapters are gonna be based on Cece and Flynn's life living with Marcy, Tailia, Kim, Layla, Conor, Tommy, Jason, and Ethan. Those chapters are probably gonna be chapters 4-8. Let's just say the suprise involves Cece and Flynn's " DEAD " (p.s. they aren't really dead rocky lied let's just say rocky isn't really who she says she is) family. OH and Marcy, Layla, Kim, Tailia, Jason, Conor, Tommy, and Ethan's ( man I get tired of writing their names over and over ) parents are famous and they are cousins cause their parents are sibilings. They are really rich and live together in a mansion. Ethan and tommy are flynn's age everyone else is cece's age (which is 15). Okay enough of me flappin my yapper I would do the disclaimer but... I don't wanna. Oh look It's Cece and Flynn I'll ask them **

**Me: Cece Flynn can you come here please **

_**Cece and Flynn: yeah .984**_

**Me: Can one of you do the disclaimer**

_**Cece: I'll do it .984 doesn't own Shake it up she only owns the plot, and her OC's**_

**Me: Thank you now on with Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: No one's P.O.V (AN: Please read my note up above)**

**Cece and Flynn smile at each other and say in unison "yes". They all scream in exciment (spelt it wrong?) then Tailia say " This is gonna be so great lets go back to the house and ask our parents but which parents are gonna adopt them ". ****Cece and Flynn shrugged and said " we don't care " Layla said " well we all live with eachother considering we are cousins so It actually doesn't matter ". Ethan, Flynn, and Tommy all say in unison " Let's go ".**

**Cece's P.O.V**

**When we walk outside they start walking towards a limo. Both mine and Flynn's mouth drops they turn around and when they see us they smirk and Jason says "well...you guys comin or what"? We quickly nodd and run to catch up, when we get in the limo I say to them " okay 2 things 1.) how did you guys pay for all our stuff and 2.) why do you have a limo"? Tommy says "well our parents are rich my mom is the CEO of the company of apple electronics and our dad the owner of the movie theater". Conor says "our mom and dad own the mall" I say "that's amazing" the limo then pulls up to a mansion mine and flynn's eyes go wide. I wonder what Rocky's up to...**

**Rocky's P.O.V**

**Ha! I can't believe Cece is stupid enough to fall for that! The truth is it wasn't her parents who died it was mine. Let me replay what so happened...**

_**FLASHBACK (AN: this part goes out to Purplekat402)**_

_**"Do you Jeremy Hunter take Georgia Jones to be your wife through sickness and health through richer or poor as long as you both shall live" Jeremy replied "I do". "Do you Georgia Jones take Jeremy Hunter to be your husband through sickness and health through richer or poor as long as you both shall live" Georgia said "I do" " You may now kiss the bride" they kissed and we all cheered **_

_** AFTER THE RECEPTION**_

_**They took their car as they rode down the road all the way to their honeymoon. Then me, my mom, my dad, and ty were bringing logan to his friends house. When we got there me and ty got out to help logan with his bags we were at the front steps. His friends mom let us in we set logan's luggage down and left when we got outside there was an ambulance outside. One of the officers says "are you two rocky and ty blue" we nodd and he says "I'm sorry to inform you but your parents were hit by a drunk driver and they both fell into a coma and are both in criticial condition". Me and ty are both speechless.**_

_** AT THE HOSPITAL**_

_**The doctor comes out and says "I'm sorry their gone" and instantly I go from sad to angry.**_

** END OF FLASHBACK**__

**Now I know telling cece her family is dead is mean but she doesn't know how it feels and I am just so jealuous of her. She has everything anyone could want yet she says that isn't true yea right. Now she will know how it feels to not have anything. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway a special thanks to those who reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up

Chapter: 4 (Marcy's P.O.V)

We had just pulled up to the house and we all turn around to see Cece and Flynn's mouth open and wide eyed. We all smirk and I say " well... are you guys comin or what " they quickly nodd and rush out of the limo. Conor asks a couple of our butlers (who's names are Kyle, Reggie, Frank, and Daniel they are also our friends) " can you guys take their bags and put them in two seperate guest rooms the girl stuff in one and the boy stuff in the other ". They all nodd and say " no problem " as they take some of the millions of bags we have. We then all go inside I see flynn and cece getting a bit nervous cause they are shaking a little Tailia says " guys don't worry ok our parent are really sweet and kind ". They nodd and we step inside we see our all of our parents in the living room all four on their laptops they all look up smile close their laptops and my parents, and my aunt and uncle say " hey kids ". My mom says " who are these two " gesturing to flynn and cece Jason scratches the back of his neck and says " yea that's what we wanted to talk to you guys about. This is Cece and her little brother flynn when we were at the mall we saw they were lost and we asked them what happened they told us that flynn ran out of the church on their mom's wedding day cece went to look for him she found him on train. After cece talked to him the train was moving and led them here then they got a phone call saying their parents died in a car crash and since they were in fancy clothes and have nothing else to wear we bought them new clothes...can someone else finish my throat is dry ". Layla sighed and said " they are all alone and have no money and no where to stay or people to take care of them so we were wondereing if...we could...adopt them ". The adults exchanged looks they sighed stared at each other for a minuete looked at us and said " yes " at the same time we all cheered and Conor said " alright cece, flynn since you guys our apart of the family I think we should all introduce ourselves...well our parents introduce themselves you already know us but you still have to learn more about us ". My mom said " I'll go first my name is Sarah Jackson is my maiden name my married name is O'Neil. Kevin (she says gesturing to my dad) is my husband. I am 34 the same age as my husband. I am very obsessed with my Ipad and with my privacy ". Then my aunt says " I'll go next I am Helen Summers my, maiden name, my married name is also Helen O'Neil because my husband David is Kevin's brother I am 35 years old the same as my husband ". Then my uncle david says " well our wives pretty much did our intro so we are good am I right kev "? My dad says " yep " popping the 'p' Cece then laughs and says " you guys are really funny well since you all introduced yourselves I think we should but first can we sit my feet are killing me ". My mother laughed and said " of course sweethearts " we all sit on the couch and tommy said " ok let's start off with the favorite things and dislikes and 1 secret not many people know ". They smile and nodd cece says " ok well I 'll go first ummm..my favorite food is pizza, my favorite song is Halo by Beyonce, my favorite colors are aqua and pink, my favoritemovie is never says never, and my favorite TV show is Shake it up. I dislike school, people who are mean, people who think I have a perfect life,and one secret noy many people know about me is...I'm dyslexic ". She looks down and my dad says " there is nothing to be ashamed of..Is that why you dislike school and people who are mean " she smiles, nodds and says " thank you ". Flynn says " ALRIGHT! My turn I like video games, hair gel, bacon, watching TV, bacon, bacon, and OH! did I say bacon " we all laughand cece says " yeah, I should've warned you he LOVES bacon, I'm serious he is like inlove with bacon ". Flynn says " YEP! I LOVE BACON, oh and cece left oyt one detail she sings " Cece goes wide and covers flynn's mouth and says " no I don't " he nodd and she glares at him and then our parents laugh and my mom say " well let's head to the adoption agency and get all the paperwork, then we will sign you up for school but...if you want we can change your names..you don't have to ". Cece smiles looks at flynn he gives her a small nodd she says " Can I change my name to C.J. for Cece Jones but have it stand for some thing else like Catherine Julia " They smiled and nodded. Kim then asked " Which one is gonna adopt them " My mom and dad said " we will " Flynn and Cece say " Great. Thank you. " and we head to the adoption agency place.

LINE BREAK (Kim's P.O.V)

We had just finished signing Cece and Flynn up for school and they are now OFFICIALLY C.J. O'Neil, and Flynn O'Neil. We are now all at home me, Layla, Tailia, and Marcy are helping Cece put away all of the things we bought her (even though she changed her name she still let's us call her Cece). Cece then asks us " Hey guys is this my new room or am I just staying in here for now " I say " No, this is your permanent room so you can do what you wish to it ". She smiles and says " do you guys have any paint, a big spread sheet, and a different bedset ". Tailia says " Yes, yes, and yes " she asks " can you go get light purple paint, light blue paint, and black paint. OH! and can you help me paint " we all nodd and say " sure ". She smiles even wider and says " Great go put on clothes that you are not afraid to get paint on tailia and layla can get the spreadsheets while kim and marcy take me to get the paint ". We seperate and I ask Cece " hey cece do you have like a secret art talent or something " she laughs and shakes her head 'no' and said " I sketch but it's only thos swirly line things and flowers and such nothing big ". Me and marcy nodd in understanding we got the paint and headed back to cece's room Tailia and Layla already had the spreadsheets down cece said thank you to them and we got started on painting cece's room.

**Review! hope you liked it **

**~G**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I'm back sorry haven't updated in a while.

Check out my story ' Get your head in the game ' for Kickin It.

Disclaimer : I dom't own shake it up :)

Chapter 6: Flynn's P.O.V

I absolutely without a doubt love it here in Seattle with my sis and my new brothers and sisters. I'm glad I have two brothers my age (Tommy, Ethan) and I love my two other sisters (Marcy, and Kim).

Right now my cousins who are boys (Jason, and Conor) and my brothers are helping me unpack the clothes they bought for me. We are in my new room and we just finished putting everything away I say " I am not sure about you guys but I

am hungry ".

Jason says to me " dang little man how much can you eat " I

say " ask cece she knows " he shruggs and we all get up to walk to cece's room when we get ther we see her wall are all painted and the girls has some paint on them. Tommy asks " hey cece how much food can flynn eat cause I'm pretty sure you saw what he ate and he's till hungry " she laughs and say " his stomach is the size of austrailia and your still hungry little man ".

I nodd say " are mom, dad, uncle helen, and aunt david " everyone looks at me and then I realize what I just said and we all bust out laughing. So then marcy says " I love this family " and we all nodd in agreement and I say " I'm still hungry ya know ". As ethan calms down he says " alright bro let's go into the kitchen and sneak some snacks from Bertrum **(the first 5 people to tell me where that name is from get's a shout out in the next chapter)**".

I yell " SWEET " and me, ethan, and tommy run off to the kitchen.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Flynn, Tommy, and Ethan all just ran out of the room. We all look at each other and laugh while we shake our heads. As we all sit on Cece's large bed I ask Cece " so what was it like living in chicago " she says " it was great the weather was alright...at times oh and I was on a TV dance show Shake it up chicago ".

Conor says " That's awesome how good are you "? She smiles and says " why tell you when I can show you " she gets up and grabs her phone. Seconds later music comes on she starts dancing to it and let me tell you she's AMAZING.

When she is finished dancing we all clap she laughs, then she bows and says " thank you, thank you ". We all bust out laughing and then Tailia says " didn't flynn say you can sing " Layla says " yeah sing something ". She looks nervous but nodds she says " do any of you guys have a guitar "? I nodd and say " I do I'll be right back ".

I go next door to my room and grab my guitar and go back into my sister's room. I hand her the guitar and she says " thanks " I smile and say " your welcome ". She starts to strum and then she stops. She looks up and asks us " Jason do you sing " he nodds and she motions for him to come over to her.

He does as she wants and she whispers something in his ears he nodds and gets a sheet of paper out of the purse she had when she came here. She starts strumming again and starts to sing...

_(Cece, __Jason, __**Both**__)_

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone _

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it _

_And when you're afraid_

_That you're gonna break _

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Some one will know it_

_**And even when it hurts the most **_

_**Try to have a little hope **_

_**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't **_

_**When you don't **_

_**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**_

_**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile **_

_**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**_

_**Anything your need, that's what I'll be **_

_**If you wanna climb, I'll ladder**_

_**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**_

_**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**_

_**Anything you need that's what I'll be **_

_**You can come to me **_

_You can come to me _

_Yeah_

We all said " WOW " she smiles at us and said " you really liked it " Layla said " toatally you were amazing so were you jas ". They both said thanks and then we heard what sounded like 3 little girls screaming a a big crash coming from downstairs. UH-OH! __


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

**Hey sorry I updated since last week but I will try to make this chapter extra long and I'll do 2 chapters for this chapter.**

**Shout outs:**

**- K-Cat**

**- Guest**

**- Purplekatz402**

**- ssg38**

**Chapter 7: (Jason's P.O.V)**

We heard a loud crash we looked at eachother and said "UH-OH". We all ran downstairs to the kitchen and we saw Ethan, Tommy, and Flynn soaking wet. They were chasing the dog that had a bag of cookies, and a bag of chips. The back door was open, the sprinkler was on. I screamed "WHAT HAPPENED" and then Ethan spoke up " well...what version do you want the short version or the long version ".

Cece said " I think I speak for all of us when I say we would like the long version " and we all nod. Tommy says " okay well when we came downstairs to sneak a snack bertrum was down there, so we used my robot mouse to scare him and when we did we snuck in there and grabed a bag of fudge cookies and then we went outside ".

Flynn continues " so we were outside eating the cookies when sparky (the dog) came in the backyard, and snatched the bag of cookies and then ran away with the cookies, so we chased him, then Ethan tripped over the sprinklers soaking us and we followed him inside and I knocked over a vase ". Then bertrum walks in drops his tray of food and screams. Tailia says " sorry bertrum we'll clean it up " he nods and walks away slowly.

**(AN: READ! this is how I picture the characters I made up Kim-(Kim from kickin it), Marcy-(Nina from H.O.A), Tailia-(Ally from A&A), Layla-(Alex from wizards of waverly place), Tommy-(younger dustin from Zoey 101), Ethan-(younger gabe from good luck charlie), Jason-(Kendall from BTR from season 1), Conor-(PJ from good luck charlie from season 2) that's all I wanted you to know)**

We all sighed in relief and I got the broom and dust pan to sweep up the glass. Marcy, Cece, Tailia, and Layla took Flynn, Ethan, and Tommy to get cleaned up. And Conor went to turn off the sprinklers.

When I was done I went into the living room and I found everyone explaining to mom, dad, uncle david, and aunt helen. I sit in between Conor and Flynn and Aunt Helen says " okay so let me see if I understand this Ethan, Tommy, and Flynn wanted a snack so they went to the kitchen to get cookies and then went to eat them outside" and we all nod.

Then my dad continues " and then sparky took the cookies from you guys you chased him and ethan tripped over the sprinklers turning them on ". We nod again and Uncle David finishes " and then you chased him inside while knocking down a vase ".

We all respond "YES!" then Cece says " don't worry we cleaned up the mess, we turned off the sprinklers, we cleaned up Ethan, Tommy, and Flynn, and we cleaned the glass we all did different things to help clean it up ". 

They all sigh and smile and my mom says " okay but you better not let it happen again. Now goto bed you all have school tomorrow goodnight ". We all say " G'night " and we head to our rooms. When I get to my room I think '_man we have one weird family'. _Then I drift off to sleep.

**Alright there is chapter 7 next is...**

**Chapter 8: The first day at our new school (Cece's P.O.V)**

I woke up hearing BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Ugh my alarm clock. But then I perked up cause I remember that today me and Flynn are starting our new school. I jumped out of bed and got dressed.

I got dressed in a grey mickey mouse T-shirt

with strings at the end, red skinny jeans, a sleeveless light blue jean vest, black converse, a grey beanie _Huh? logan was right a beanie would look nice on me _I tought, white leapord print scarf, and red lace gloves that go up to my wrist.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Flynn, Marcy, Kim and Jason sitting at the kitchen table. I sit next to Kim and say " morning guys what's up " they all shrug and marcy says " nothing so far ".

**(If you to see what the mansion looks like go to .com and go to the 400x 266)**.

" I am getting really hungry what's for breakfeast " I ask Jason says " I don't know let me ask bertrum, Hey bertrum what are we having for breakfeast ". He says " well how does pancakes and bacon sound " we all scream " YES " he say " alright I'll get cookin ".

After breakfeast Mom and Dad have meetings all day and confrences and stuff. Uncle David and Aunt Helen have things the need to do all day. Right now we are in front of Ethan, Tommy,and Flynn's school I see Flynn staring of into space. I say " to him it'll be okay Flynn you'll do fine " he smiles and nodds.

Tommy says " come on Flynn this school is fun " and the three of them run off. We all laugh and get into the limo and he drives us to school. When we pull up to the school I notice the sign it says in big letters CLEVELAND HIGH SCHOOL.

We step out of the limo and we go into the school al the way to the door people were staring at me. I say to my sisters and cousin " everyone is staring at me why ? " Jason says " because 2 reasons #1 haven't had a new kid in like 10 years #2 we are popular but nice and we don't let alot of people talk to us unless we get to know them and like them ".

Kim, Marcy, Tailia, and Layla bring me to the office I got my schedule and student ID. It turns out I have the same classes as my sisters and cousins. Plus we all have lockers next to eachother. I have 227 Marcy has 228, Jason has 229, Kim has 230, Conor has 231, Tailia has 232, and Layla has 233.

We all go to our lockers to get my things they gave me everything I needed yesterday when we came. When I got everything for my first three classes no one was in the hallway. _Great _I thought _Now how am I supposed to find my way around the school. _As I walk to find my Geography class I bump into something more like someone I look up and say " I'm so sorry ". He looks at me and I start to melt a little.

**So that's the end if chapter 8 hoped you liked it don't worry I reveal what the mystery boy looks like in the next chapter BYE!**

**~ gabby. gab. 984**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have 2 things to say :**

**1) Thxs 4 the reviews.**

**2) Sorry to dissapoint the people who wanted the mystery boy to be gunther it's not. It's a character I made up i'll tell you who he looks like.**

**Disclaimer : I HATE saying this! I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Chapter 9 : My new crush? (Cece's P.O.V)**

I looked up into his eyes and started to melt. He said " No,it was my fault are you okay? " I nodded while blushing a bit. I said " Hi, my name is C.J. O'Neil I'm new " he said " I'm Cody, Cody Martin (looks like cole sprouse but he can sing) " while sticking out his hand. I shook his hand and said "Do you think you could help me my brothers and sisters kinda ditched me and I have no idea where my first class is? ".

He smiled and nodded. He said " what's your schedule " I handed it to him he said " This is great we have the exact same schedule so looks like we'll be seeing each other alot ". I laugh and say " So geography. YAY! we better get going " He offers me his arm and we head to... wherever our classroom is.

**Line Break (Layla's P.O.V)**

YES! FINALLY! LUNCH! I am starving. Right now I am getting out of History I have that with C.J. (cece), Conor, Tailia, and one of our friends Cody. We meet with Kim, Marcy, Jason, Kyle (a friend), Sarah (a friend), Hannah (a friend), Gabe (a friend), and Amber (a friend). We all head to the cafeteria, grab our lunch and sit down, and start talking.

C.J. says " Thanks for ditching me this morning ". At first we (except for Cody, Kyle, Sarah, Hannah, Gabe and Amber) give her a confused glance and then our eyes widen. I say " I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say we are so so so sorry C.J. ". She laugh a little and says " No sweat I bumped into cody and he showed me around and we have the same schedule sooo...I guess it worked out ".

We smile and nodd and Gabe says " Ummm...don't you 7 need to introduce us to someone ". Kim says " OH! yeah Guys this is C.J. O'Neil our new sister and C.J. this is Gabe, Hannah, Sarah, Kyle, Amber and you already know Cody ". The Amber says " Wellll.. Welcome to Cleveland High School. So are you like a foster child "?

She shakes her head 'no' and says " my little brother ran away, I went to follow him..well actually he ran out of the church on my mom's wedding day ". Marcy says " Oh I almost forgot today is our annual sleepover " we all start to cheer and C.J. gave us a weird look. Cody says " twice a month we all have a sleepover this month " she says " ohhhhh " while nodding. Then the bells rings _UGGGHHH geometry _I thought.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but I wanted to update. I'll update more this weekend. Again sorry BYE!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'll make it up to you guys I promise. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own shake it up **

**Chapter 10 : Cece's P.O.V **

So school's over FINALLY. So Me, Kim, Marcy, Tailia, Layla, Sarah, Hannah, Amber Conor, Jason, Cody, Kyle, and Gabe are heading to my house.Since we're walking we have a lot of time to spare so I break the silence and say " So what do you guys do at your sleepovers "?

Hannah says " well we do karaoke, we watch movies eat junk food ". I nodd say " cool " then Marcy speaks up and says " We also do truth or dare, prank calls, pull pranks, and just mess around with our instruments ". I say " Wow..tgis sleepover sounds really awesome".

Gabe says " well we're glad you think so, 'cause you are joining us ". I say to them " Really? " in a questioning tone they nodd and Jason says "of course, you're family now ". I smile and nodd at them as we continue our journey. Speaking of family I wonder what my real family is doing...

**Logan's P.O.V **

_*RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG*_ YES! school is over. I go to my locker and 2 notes fall out. One is in an envelope and it says on the front in cursive _To : Logan From: Mom and Dad :)._ The next note says To: Logan From: Rocky :*.

I groan and read the note from my family first. It says : _Logan, We want you to come home straight after school. We are gonna try to get in contact with Cece and Flynn. Love you Mom and Dad. _

I smiled even though Cece and I never really got along I miss her. I wish I could apologize to her she never really did anything wrong to me and I always put her down. I open the letter from Rocky and it said : Hey Logan I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie ;)

All of a sudden Rocky comes and slams my locker shut. I jump 10 feet in the air and she says " So Logan what do ya say "? I says " Well hello to you to Rocky and as much as I would love to (note the sarcasm) My parents want me home straight after school ". I use to like Rocky but after Cece left she barely even cared so I had this feeling that Rocky never cared about Cece.

She scoffs and says " Oh come on Logan I know you like me, and I like you too. So let's go out ". I shake my head 'NO' and say " Goodbye Rocky and head home.

**Rocky's P.O.V **

UGH! Why won't he go out with me! Does he know I hate Cece. Maybe he just doesn't like me, wait that's ridiculious (think I spelt it wrong). He will be mine now I have to find a way to get rid of Cece for good, and I think I know just the way to do it *cue evil smirk*. Time to exicute my brilliant plan.

**Georgia's P.O.V **

I'm pacing around the living room and Jeremy is trying to get me to stop. Just then Logan comes through the door and says " Mom, stop pacing your gonna make a whole in the floor " and I stop. I say " Sorry, Okay so you guys ready " and they nodd. I grab Cece's laptop and go on UsFace to log into my account (yes I have one). After I'm online I check to see if Cece's logged in and I see her screenname _C.J. Shakeituplover _ I say " She's online ". I press the call button and after the first few rings her face pops up.

**Cece's P.O.V (a few minutes before)**

We all just got in the house and the girls go into my room to change while the boys go into Jason's room. All of us girls are wearing the same pajamas just different colors same with the boys. Apparently it's a tradition, anyway us girls are wearing camis and zebra striped pants. The boys are waering plaid pants with a T-shirt to match.

I'm wearing a purple cami with purple Zebra striped pants. Marcy is wearing a blue cami with blue Zebra striped pants. Tailia is wearing a orange cami with orange Zebra striped pants. Kim is wearing a green cami with green Zebra striped pants. Layla is wearing a yellow cami with yellow Zebra striped pants. Amber is wearing a pink cami and pink Zebra striped pants. Sarah is wearing a red cami with red Zebr striped pants. Hannah is wearing a black cami with regular Zebra striped pants.

Jason is wearing a black T-shirt with black and white plaid pants. Conor is wearing a red T-shirt with red plaid pants. Cody is wearing a purple T-shirt with purple plaid pants (he's matching me. EEEP!). Kyle is wearing a yellow T-shirt with yellow plaid pants. Flynn is wearing a blue T-shirt with blue plaid pants. Ethan is wearing an orange T-shirt with orange plaid pants. Tommy is wearing a green T-shirt with green plaid pants.

I say " why does everyone except amber have some with the same color on "? Amber says " 'Cause all these boys are being wimps and won't wear pink ". I laugh and then everyone joins in. After our laugh fest is over I say " so what are we gonna do first "? Kim says " well i was thinking we could start of with one of the movies we picked ". We all nodd and Marcy goes to get the movies.

When she comes back she has a ton so she grabs 3 and we have to vote on one of those. Marcy says " Ok raise your hand for mean girls 2 " and all the girls plus flynn and jason raise their hand. I say " Okay, that's 10 for means girls 2 " Marcy says " well looks like we're watching Mean Girls 2 ". Jason gets up and puts the movie in the DVD player we watch the previews, and then it gets to the main menu.

Since I have the remote I was about to press play but I hear beeping coming from my new laptop. I check the battery and it's full, I unlock and I see a video chat request on UsFace from..MY MOM! Apparently everyone saw my shocked facial expression and Flynn asked " what's wrong sissy "? I gave him a glare cause he's knows I hate being called 'sissy'. I say " #1 don't call me 'sissy'. #2 I'm getting an UsFace request from MOM ".

He stares at me wide eyed and says " you say what now? " really fast but I still understood. I say " well I'm gonna accept it because if it's someone messing with us ". I click the 'accept' button and my mom's face, logan's face and Jerem'y face pop up. I gulp and say " MOM! "

**Uh-Oh what's she gonna do? You'll have to wait and find out. 'Til next time BYE-BYE!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'll make it up to you guys I promise. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own shake it up just my OC's**

**Chapter 11 : Flynn's P.O.V **

Cece gulps and says "MOM"! I just stand next to her with my eyes wide open. Mom, Logan, and Jeremy all say in unison "CECE! FLYNN!". I say "Am I dreaming? Am I being played "? Jeremy says " What are you talking about "?

Cece says "Bu-but I thought you guys were dead "! They all looked shocked and Logan said " Where in the world would you get an idea like that from "?

I said " Rocky. She said you 3 died in a big car crash ". Mom says " That wasn't us. That was Mr. & Mrs. Blue. Rocky's parenst ". My eyes widen and so does Cece we turn to look at each other. Then we turn back to the computer, then Rocky comes through the apartment door.

She looks at Logan then at the computer screen, then to Mom & Jeremy, and then back to the computer screen. She then runs out of the apartment. _Smart girl _I thought Mom said " So...how are you guys "?

Cece said " We're good. A family took us in and we live with them. They have kids my age & flynn's age ". I say (to the gang) " guys come meet our parents and brother ". Tailia says " Wait, I thought they died ". Cece says " Rocky lied to us ".

They all gathered around and Cece and I introduce them. I say " Mom, Jeremy, Logan. This is Marcy, Layla, Tailia, Kim, Amber, Sarah, Hannah, Kyle, Cody, Gabe, Jason, Ethan, Tommy, and Conor. Some are friends we are having a sleepover ".

The gang says "Hi" feeling a bit awkward considering they thought our parents were dead.

Our family says "Hi" Cece says " Ok, so why in the world would Rocky say you 3 were dead when your not "?

Logan says " Well...a couple days after you guys went...whever you went. She started acting like you were never here ". Cece says " I wonder why she would do that ". Mom says " So how are you guys ".

I say " We're good. We got signed into a school, and already the ladies are attracted to me " then pop my invisible collar. Cece then smacks me upside the head. I rub my head and say "OW! Cece what was that for"?

She said "for being cocky". I roll my eyes and then there is a knock on the door. I say "which door is being knocked on "? Logan says "it's our door ". He gets up and goes to the apartment door to look out the peep hole. When he turns away from the door he says "It's Rocky ".

Jeremy says " How about we keep the laptop on we talk to Rocky, and you guys will listen ". We nodd and Cece turns to the gang and says to them " Sorry about this guys ". Hannah says "Don't worry about it". Jason says "This is MUCH better than a movie" and everyone nodds in agreement.

Mom hides the laptop somewhere where Rocky probably won't see. Then she goes to open the door while Logan and Jeremy sit on the couch. Mom opens the door and says as politely as possible " Hey Rocky, what are you doing here "?

Rocky says " I came to talk to Logan. He still hasn't given me an answer ". Jeremy rolls his eyes and Mom says " Rocky, why don't you come inside ".

Rocky nodds and smiles while going to the chair across from the couch. Mom starts off by asking " Rocky, are you okay? 'Cause y'know your parents dying. How are you and Ty doing "?

I look at Cece and she returns my look. Layla says "This keeps getting better & better" and everyone else nodds & we turn our attention back to the laptop. Rocky says " We're doing alright. We're better than ever now. Now Logan what do you say "

Logan takes a deep breath and says "..."

**(AN: I was gonna end the chapter here, but I'm in a really good mood. Sooo I'll make it a bit longer.)**

"...I'm sorry Rocky but, NO". Rocky looks shocked and says "Why not? You told me you had a crush on me. I like you & you like me. What more is there "!?

He says "That was before you changed. I don't feel the same anymore Rocky ". Rocky says " Whatever, so have you guys herad from Cece at all ". Jeremy nodded and said " Yes. Why do you ask "?

Rocky quickly says " No reason. I just wanted ask, what did she say by the way "? Mom said " Oh nothing much. Just that their doing fine. They've enrolled in a school. Their staying with some nice people, and there was one other thing. Do you guys remember what it is "? Acting like she doesn't know.

Jeremy says " No..I don't...LOGAN ! Do you remember "? Still continueing (?) with the act Logan says " Why yes. Yes I do "! He pretends to whisper it in mom's ear. Mom snaps her fingers and says "Right. Thank you Logan. She said that 'YOU' told her that WE..." gesturing to the 3.

She continues "...died in that car crash. Care to explain Rocky "? She hesitates to answer.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Uh-oh! What am I gonna tell them. LIE! I just gotta lie. I say "..."

**So tell me what you think. BYE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


End file.
